Ending 16: Overture
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Overture es el ending 16 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 300 hasta el episodio 306. Sinopsis Este ending muestra a Shinichi caminando solo por las oscuras noches de la ciudad. En la siguiente escena aparece en medio de una colina, entonces extiende sus manos y aparece Conan (aquí se muestran imágenes del episodio que acaba de terminar). Luego Conan empieza a correr por un camino en dirección a un Gran árbol y allí encuentra a Ran esperándolo. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Yamisou mo nai ame no shizuku Madobe de hade ni tobichitte Tori no koe mo engine no oto mo Tooku kirei ni boyakeru Tabacco nado ippon suttemita (chi noboru kemu) Ki ga raku ni natta ki ga shita (how do you feel?) Demo chigau, nani ka chigau Umaku waraenai It's over, owattanda yo Nani ka wo hajimeru toki nanda yo So lonely, soshite tomadou Kimi ga miataranai koto ni Mune wo hatte hitori ni natte Sugasugashii ki ni natta kedo Jiyuu wo motome mogaku energy Sonna mono ga naze ka koishii Tokihanareru koto ni mada (dare ka sagashite?) Wanaretenai sakebu dake no boku ga (how do you feel?) Yatto no kotto, te ni ireta Yume ni nomikomareru It's over, owarashitanda yo Arittake no yuuki wo shibotte I feel so lonely, soshite tachidomaru Nani mo dekinai koto wo shitte Dare mo oshietekurenai Shitauchi shite mo kawaranai Doko ni mukaeba ii no ka Dou yareba ii no ka Kurayami ni uzuku matte Doushiyou mo nakute Massara ni natte hajimete mitsukerundarou Boku dake no deguchi wo It's over, ima nanda yo Nani ka wo hajimeru toki nanda yo So lonely, kokoro hosokutemo Yarikirenai yoru wo koete Tadoritsukou itsu no hi ka Boku no egaku sekai no hate ni Soshite soko ni matteru no wa Kimi deatte hoshii Aa, kimi dattara ii no ni Arienai toshitemo Kimi deatte hoshii... |-|Inglés = Raindrops, that doesn’t seem to stop, are being loudly scattered on the window The voices of birds and the sounds of engines are prettily becoming dim in a distance I try to smoke a cigarette(smoke rises up) And I notice that I’m feeling better (how do you feel?) But different, something is different, I can’t smile sincerely It’s over, it’s already over! It’s time to start something new! So lonely, and bewildered By the fact that I can’t find you Alone, I hold my head high, and it feels as if I’m refreshing Why I long for the struggling energy to become free? Not yet accustomed to being free(I’m looking for someone) I can only shout (how do you feel?) What was so hard for me to get is now swallowed by dreams It’s over, it’s already over! I use all my courage I feel so lonely and I’ve stopped Realizing I can’t do anything about that No one will tell me anything And clicking tongue won’t change anything Where should I intend to move? What should I do? Covered by darkness, I can’t help it I have to start looking for my very own brand-new exit It’s over, it’s now! A time to start something new! So lonely and even hopeless, I’m going through this unbearable night Someday, I will arrive At the end of the world which I’ll paint myself And I want you to wait for me there Ah, it would be good if it’s you Though it’s impossible I want it to be you |-|Español = Completamente solo y sosteniendo la cabeza en alto De alguna manera me siento aliviado La energía impaciente moviéndose y exigiendo libertad ¿Por que una cosa así cayo tan encantadora? Aun no esta acostumbrado a ser desapegado (¿Que es lo que estaba buscando?) Solo puedo llorar en vos alta. (¿Como te sientes?) Las cosas por fin las tengo Todo tragado por los sueños... Se acabo, parece que todo se termino Retorciendo todo el valor en mi Tan solo, aun cuando mi corazón se encoge Tengo que superar la noche intentándolo Un día llegara que yo pueda establecerme En el fin del mundo yo me pinto Y allí estaré esperándote Eso es lo que quiero ver Curiosidades *Está canción llego a estar en el puesto N°#1 en listas de reproducción. Imágenes Ending 16 Koshi Inaba 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 16 Koshi Inaba 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 16 Koshi Inaba CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Endings